


Jaded

by Joelcoxriley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama & Romance, Dumbass Solona, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Kind of related, Lust, Mages (Dragon Age), Mouse is an asshole, Physical Abuse, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pride Demon - Freeform, Pride Demons (Dragon Age), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Stories in the Ink, mouse - Freeform, one shot series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: A guttural, almost throated purr could be heard from the demon, and his face buried itself into Solona's raven hair, nuzzling into the back of her neck and shoulder. Mouse inhaled her scent of sweat, blood and cinnamon, "Did I ever tell you that you smelled...intoxicating?" The demon questioned softly in a sultry, almost teasing trill.Solona couldn't find her voice.  Not at first.
Relationships: Amell/Cole/Mouse (Dragon Age), Mouse/OC, Mouse/Original Female Character, Mouse/Solona, Solona/Cole





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of, sort of related to Stories in the Ink. I plan for this to be a random drabble of one shots highlighting the relationship of Solona and Mouse, and how abusive/manipulative it was.
> 
> I never really showed it in Stories in the Ink, and left it out because Stories was largely a collection about healing, recoverly, and generally a simple tale that didn't need complexity.
> 
> I don't consider this a sequel, but more of a companion to Stories in the Ink should Solona taken a darker path/never simply joined the Inquisition.
> 
> If I do write a sequel to Cole and Solona's next journey, it will be in the same format of loosely related one shots.
> 
> But only if people are interested. :P

Solona sat upon the dirt and leaf floor, working with needle and thread to fashion herself a new top from the skin of her slain foes. The firelight illuminated her lithe form, glistening under a sheen of sweat mixed with grime and blood. Her black hair cascaded over her naked back and shoulders, a bit disheveled and smelling of mage fire from her previous battles. Her shoes were worn, sporting a hole in the soles, and her rag-pants of animals hide and feathers were ruffled and torn. Her ragged shirt was completely gone, more than likely having been torn to shreds during a scuffle, goosebumps forming upon her naked skin. Her hands, feminine and slender worked gracefully, yet carefully to fashion herself a new tailoring, a pink tongue jutting out from the corner of her thin lips, glittering in a film of saliva. The blood mage was so focused upon her task at hand, she did not notice the approaching demon.

Not until she felt a strong, more masculine form under cloth robes press firmly against her back, a pair of calloused hands trail along the outermost sides of her breasts, gliding and exploring her form, before her breasts fell captive into the demon's hold. A guttural, almost throated purr could be heard from the demon, and his face buried itself into Solona's raven hair, nuzzling into the back of her neck and shoulder. Mouse inhaled her scent of sweat, blood and cinnamon, "Did I ever tell you that you smelled... _intoxicating_?" The demon questioned softly in a sultry, almost teasing purr.

The blood mage felt her face flush a faint reddish hue, and her lips pressed into a thin line, her breath hitching and goosebumps forming upon feeling his heated breath upon her, feeling the puffs of words dance along her naked skin. Hearing that note in his tone, Solona attempted to ignore the demon, trying to focus on her sewing task at hand and focusing her oceanic orbs upon her needle and thread. Though try as she might, she found her gaze falling towards the calloused hands holding her tender breasts, feeling his larger fingers begin to kneed and massage. Mouse caressed almost gently, tenderly, into the creme colored flesh centered a rosy pink hue, her exposed nipples soft and vulnerable.

Solona couldn't find her voice. Not at first.

"No...Can you stop? Please?" The young woman forced out, fighting to keep her tone even. She didn't understand. Why was Mouse acting like this? Was it all the blood? The death? Or was he just teasing her again? It was so strange...and...feeling him was very strange. She never expected his hands to feel so warm. Inviting. It felt...different. From the Fade.

Maybe it was different for him, too?

Solona's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of lips tenderly caressing the back of her shoulder, a hot tongue gliding along her skin and leaving a film of saliva in its wake. He was tasting her. Tasting the sweat and salt and blood. Tasting her flesh. The blood mage found herself fighting a pleased hum that rang from her throat, lips pressing together in resistance as she felt his lips trailing slowly, teasingly from her shoulder to her neck, tongue tasting and teeth nipping, a trail of titillating fire upon her skin. The demon only paused to speak, lips still pressed to her naked neck, drawl soft and low, "Now is that anyway to say hello?" Solona could practically feel the smile-or perhaps a smirk-upon his lips.

"No...b-but..." By now, Solona's hands completely ceased their task at sewing, her body beginning to relax and sink into his form, neck craning to allow the demon better access to her neck. The blood mage could practically feel the heat coming from her flushed cheeks.

She could still feel the smile upon Mouse's face, "Hmmmm. Good girl." The demon cooed, lips once more tenderly peppering her skin, slowly, almost teasingly making his way up her neck to her jaw. One of his calloused hands moved to rasp his knuckles against her cheek, his other hand beginning to lazily massage a nipple with his thumb. He couldn't...fathom it. How real she was. It wasn't like the Fade. Not at all. He didn't expect her breasts to feel so soft and smooth and warm. Something so easily molded. He didn't expect the hitch in her breath and the moans in her throat to excite him so.

In the Fade, it was different.

He was in control.

Testing.

Teasing.

Toying.

But here? Outside the Fade?

Mouse assumed he was just as guilty of sin as mortals were. He was a pride demon after all, the most complex kind of demon. The strongest. And the only one to experience every bit of sin.

But to experience it like this? To feel, to taste, to smell something that was actually real? How lucky was he? This was the life most demons would kill to have! Kill to just have a glimpse at the other side! And here, Mouse was living it! Experiencing it!

He won!

He won!

All those other demons who called him weak could go fuck themselves!

And speaking of fucking...

The demon's attention returned to the task at hand, jaded eyes glazed with a film of lust. But there was something darker underneath. Instinctive. Primal. Baser. And it was something Solona saw in his emerald gaze, strands of his blonde hair mixing with her black. It was then in her wandering gaze that Solona noticed something. He had blood on his hands. She squirmed, and attempted to pull away, "Wait...are you hurt? You have blood-"

"It doesn't matter...Don't worry..." The demon breathed through his kisses, reply soft and somewhat muffled against her flesh.

Solona frowned slightly, throat muscles bobbing as she swallowed. Her fingers were trembling as she went to reach for his own hands, "...But..."

"Shhhhh..." Mouse shushed gently, softly, teeth moving to nibble upon her ear, the flesh of his lips brushing against her lobe as he spoke, tone thick and husky, "Let me have you..."

Solona grunted, lips pressing together, eyes screwed tightly shut as she internally fought and debated. Her answer was a mere whisper, pained and strained, "...N-no..."

...And that killed any sort of tenderness in the demon's affections. Rage boiled inside him as his grip instantly went to her wrist to force her to him, his grip painful, and causing her pale hand to whiten even more, "-No... _What do you mean no?_ " Mouse seethed, tone caustic yet soft, a threat underneath.

How dare she!

How dare she deny him!

Solona stumbled over her response, the mage stuttering, fumbling over her words as she struggled to free her wrist from the iron grip, "Be-because I don't want to! Mouse-stop! You hurt me!"

Whatever Solona was about to say next was cut short, for Mouse's other hand clamped her jaw shut, his tone dark and threatening, tongue laced with bile and poison, " _Don't you ever deny me, **you fucking whore!**_ " The blonde seethed, tone deepening, darkening, becoming real. Becoming his true self as his emerald eyes turned black, and his fingers became sharper, harder, more akin to talons that threatened to break the mage's pale skin.

The blood mage didn't say anything, the woman fearful and closing her eyes to try and avoid a confrontation, hoping it would go away. Her nose reddened as tears began to fall from her lashes and spill down her gaunt face, lips contorting in physical-as well as emotional-pain. The trail of her tears illuminated softly in the light of the fire, which crackled and popped softly in the still night. The air was thick and tense around them, and Solona could feel the demon's harrowing gaze upon her, even with her eyes closed.

And then she felt the talons upon her wrist and chin dull, and soften. His hands becoming more human. Less real. Fake. She didn't like his real hands-or claws-whatever they were. They were so cold...

And then his hands were gone from her, his form no longer pressed against her.

Slowly, hesitantly, Solona opened her eyes, vision blurred from her tears. He was still there, but not touching her. His eyes were no longer the soulless black of what he really was, but the green of what he pretended to be. He looked just like before, from the Fade, when they first met. Defeated. Tired. Spent. Timid. What he pretended to be.

He didn't look at her. Not at first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...mean to. I just got...well...angry." Mouse murmured, tone soft and meek, eyes downcast. And then they rose to look upon her, "I didn't mean what I said. I never meant to hurt you...I'm sorry, Solona..." And then his hand rose, gentle, tender, to wipe the tears staining her cheek with a thumb. It was an action that the young mage flinched away from, hands held up defensively.

"Do not touch me-please." Her tone was swift, defensive, wary.

Mouse breathed, and then exhaled deeply, "...As you wish..." And then he noticed something, "You are bleeding."

"You did not notice before." The black haired mage hissed, canines showing as she spoke. A gash was upon her shoulder. It was a notion that made Mouse once more cast his eyes downward.

"...Sorry."

It was an apology Solona did not answer. Fuck him. And fuck whatever injuries he had. He could go fuck himself after what he did.

Silence filled the air, save for the cackling of the fire and the call of the night creatures.

It was a silence Mouse didn't particularly like. He couldn't even see the stars and moons from this forest...

"Solona-"

"You're a dick." Was the woman's sudden response, arms crossing over her breasts. Fuck whatever he had to say.

"-...I know."

The woman was now quiet, chewing on her lip, debating, "You know, sometimes I wonder if you really even...care. Sometimes, I don't think you do..." She had to be the dumbest mage in existence to care for a demon. Hold affection for one. She knew better. She always knew. But still...

"Of course, I do, Solona. I do, it's just-"

"Why don't you ever say it, then?"

"I...Because-it's just...complicated." Mouse cleared his throat, "That's all."

The blood mage scrunched her nose, as if smelling something foul, "Yeah, sure. Uh-huh."

Liar.

She never should have helped him out of the Fade.

Now Solona was bound to a demon that was one part timid, one part monster-

-And an asshole all around.

And he terrified her to nigh death, as much as she desired his touch, at time.

He was fire, and she was parchment.

No matter what they did, she was the one that was going to get burned, in the end.

But, Solona supposed, that was the price one paid for falling in love with a demon.

And her demon just happened to a manipulative asshole that shr couldn't truly tell when he was being manipulative.

He was that damn good.

Thus, Solona had to take everything Mouse said with a grain of salt.

As much as it pained her to do so.

As much as it pained her to have hope, to doubt.

Yes, Solona was pretty damn sure she was dumbest mage in existance.

Because she was pretty sure no mage ever developed feelings for a demon.

And even worse-a pride demon.

Maker help her...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D 
> 
> I like writing Mouse as a dick.


End file.
